The Mask of Puck
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Hermione found something rather unusual in the dark recesses of Hogwarts…Puck! The trickster now must grant her every wish, quite boring really, all about school. She really needed some fun…and he knows just the thing…H/D
1. The Iron Chest

Hey…..was watching Gargoyles…and this thought popped into my mind, lol.

Ok….around…..7th year, so Hermione has plenty of time to grow up and TOTALLY bore Puck out of his lil freaky mind, lol.

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

Hermione growled under her breath as Draco and his cronies slithered away. She really didn't need to hear any crap from them, especially while she was in the middle of studying for the Potions exam! It was bad enough having to listen to their half-witted comments during class, but it was starting to get ridiculous. Being called a mubdlood didn't hurt her feelings anymore, it just got so bloody annoying!

She was starting in on the paragraph when two familiar weights plopped down on the bench on either side of her. She looked up to see the brightly flushed faces of Ron and Harry…who looked a bit too pleased with themselves.

She closed her book and asked what they had obviously been waiting to hear, "Alright then, what happened?"

Ron beat Harry to it, "It was brilliant! Harry and I were going back to Potions because I had forgotten something, and laying right in front of us was Colin's camera! So, we picked it up, playing with it a bit, when we heard something from behind one of the doors in the dungeon. The doors are rather thick, so it must have been pretty loud for us to be able to hear it. So, we opened the door slowly, hearing now what was rather graphic music, and-"

"And Snape was in one of the dungeons, tied up with some strange little troll whipping him, **_naked_**! And he was quite enjoying it if you know what I mean-"

"**_Harry Potter_**!" Hermione stood up and got away from the table as fast as she could, "What the hell are you talking about!?" She was very…very glad that the rest of the library was deserted at this time of day.

Ron pulled something out of his robes, "Here, look."

She took it, and turned it around to see a moving picture of-"**_RONALD WEASLEY_**!!!" she threw the picture at him, "You two are sick! Why would you take a picture of that!!?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged, but then Ron smiled, "After the initial…shock, Harry snapped the photograph, no one noticed and we ran off. We asked the camera to develop the photo for us, and it did, nice little chap, and we gave it back to Colin when we found him. Then…we made copies of the picture and put one in every common room."

Hermione shook her head…"You two amaze me sometimes…what do you think will happen when Snape finds out?"

They shrugged, and she sighed, "Well, I hope he doesn't for your sake. And…in the common rooms? Even Slytherin's?"

They nodded, Harry rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, we asked the painting to just let the picture in, we said it was a surprise for Draco, and it believed us! We then did a quick memory muddling charm on it so it couldn't remember our faces."

Hermione laughed, now realizing what was going to happen once the students retired to their rooms, "Well…I should say I'm proud of you for thinking that, but I'm not! Really…taking a picture of it of all things! That's disgusting!"

Harry shuddered, "Believe me, the real thing was worse."

They all started laughing before Hermione saw the time, "Oh, I've got to go! I promised McGonagall that I'd help with sorting some of the old boxes they found last week. I'll see you at dinner!" She ran off, looking for the classroom that she ha agreed on.

When she got there, however, there was only a note saying that she couldn't make it, and that, if she could go on without her, 50 points would be awarded to Gryffindor, per box.

There was about 5 large, dusty boxes, but Hermione didn't mind, she was thinking of all the strange things that she might find in them! She had been told that the boxes had been found in a wing of the school not opened for nearly a hundred years…and she dug in.

She found the usual stuff in the first two, old books, pictures, and hats…but in the third, she found a heavy, iron cast chest.

She hefted it out, wiping the sweat from her brow, it really was heavy! She looked at the lock, tossing her nearly waist length honey brown curls over her shoulder. It seemed much older than 100. She pulled at it for a moment, before remembering she was a with and pulled out her wand, whispering, "_Alohomora_." And slipped it off. She knew she probably shouldn't be doing this, but why not?

She lifted the lid, wincing as the ancient thing screeched its uncomfort, then looked inside, hmmm…just a piece of cloth. 

She lifted the cloth, which looked pretty good for being locked up in a box for who knows how long, then pulled it out and smiled. Underneath was an ivory mask. It had the shape of a handsome young man, almond shaped eyeholes and a grinning smile for the mouth. She lifted it carefully, now noticing the pointed ears and that the mask was attached to a wealth of silver silk, obviously for hair. 

She held it up to the light, noticing that there was a slight film of dust around the eyes and blew on it, not wanting to brush it off and damage the mask. She looked to a mirror on her right and held the mask in front of her face, wanting to see what she would look like if she had an elfin face, then frowned, why couldn't she see herself?

She held the mask away again, turned it around and gasped…

…two highly annoyed silvery blue eyes were looking back at her.

Hey……what ya think?


	2. The Curse of the Mask

OMG!!!! I love you guys!!! I've been trying to get my first HP fic on a roll…but no one likes it!!! *sob*

But that's ok, cuz ppl like this one!!! I dunno, I LOVE Puck, and I thought he'd be a nice factor in it, ya know?

And uh…about that ONE part in the first chapter, sick wasn't it? I wasn't planning on writing something like that….but with Puck around…I get kinda crazy…

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

Hermione gave a little scream and dropped the mask like a hot potato. Her eyes widened when the mask didn't fall, crashing into the floor, but floated up as if being caught and it floated high, just about her height, give or take a few inches of her 5'4, and hovered there before a thick, putrid red ooze started pouring from inside of it. 

She backed away and covered her mouth, coughing from the stench as the ooze pooled on the floor…then started to pull in on itself. It started to buildup, like it was in a cup, until it was filled all the way to the mask itself, then started to form its shape. It seemed to be forming arms and a body…but that was all she saw as she bolted out the door.

She was just about to reach the open doors that would make her in earshot of a nice portion of the school, her chest heaving, when they flew shut with a loud bang. Then, sound of someone sighing came from behind her, making her jump, but she didn't look to see who it was. Her feet seemed to be glued to the stone floor.

"It's not part of the bargain for a bit of hide and seek. So let's make this quick, now out with it, what do you wish of me?"

A frown marring her brow, she turned slowly, then gasped and stumbled a few feet backwards, there was a man levitating right in front of her!

He had on a dark red tunic with golden trim that also had a royal purple toga type thing that started at this left shoulder and fell to his thighs. He had dark blue leggings with brown leather knee-high boots, also with gold trim. He also was floating…with arms and ankles crossed. She finally looked up at his face, and wasn't too surprised to find the mask looking right at her, the same silvery eyes looking at her, but now it was flesh.

"Wha…what…?"

He rolled those remarkable eyes and took a little flight around the hall before stopping right in front of her and throwing his hands up in the air in disgust, "I'm here to do your bidding, O mortal one. Now come now! Tell the Puck what you wish so he can go home."

She still could not speak so he floated down, now a few inches below eye level exactly and crossed his arms again, "You **_do_** know who Puck is, don't you?"

She shook her head softly, making him roll his eyes practically to the back of his head again, "Alright…it seems my work is never done. I am the Puck. One of the Children of Oberon…any of this ring a bell?"

She thought about it for a second, then nodded, making him smile widely, "Ah, there we go! Now, do tell me what you wish so I may leave, hmmm?"

She frowned, "I…I still have no idea what you're talking about, and what are you, why are you here? I know very well that you cant be the character from that play, that's just silly."

Puck frowned now, "Play? I know of no play that I have allowed to let Puck grace its pages. What are you talking about?"

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, by William Shakes-"

"Shakespeare!?" He blew up, his eyes burning with white fire, "I make him into the best play-write in the world and he dares to write of Puck!?" He sighed and returned to the floor, he had gone up a good three feet, "Oh well, there's not much I can do about it now, but do tell me, is it a good play?"

She nodded which made him slightly appeased, then asked, "Well…I guess you could be him, I have seen stranger things, but what do you mean by, 'what I wish'?"

Puck sighed again and plopped to the floor, his legs tucked under him, "Daddy dearest got mad at Puck for a harmless jest and cursed him with the mask. So every once in a while, someone happens upon it and opens it up. The chest I mean. He made it out of iron so I couldn't escape by any means, so I have to wait until someone lets me out. The terms are that whoever breathes life into the Puck, Puck must serve them until they are happy." He looked up at her, his bright eyes large and desperate, "You wouldn't happen to be happy already, would you?"

She shrugged, now over the shock, but starting to get the feeling she was going to have a perpetual migraine with him hanging about, "If I were, then why would you still be here?"

He gave her a pointedly disgusted look, "It was worth a shot, so," He stood up and floated to eye level, "What is it you wish of Puck?"

"Well, a question first."

"Ask what you will."

"What happens to you while you're in the mask, is it just dark?"

"Oh, heavens no. I get to be with my brothers and sisters. But, once called forth, Puck cannot return until his business is done."

Hermione nodded, then smiled, "Alright then! I wish you free of this curse and-"

Puck sighed and wagged a finger at her, "Oh no, little mortal! That will not work at all. Father already foresaw that and took away that wish ages ago. Only a wish that would bring you happiness is what the Puck can grant."

"Oh…well…how about I wish for you to go away for the rest of the night so I can finish studying?"

Puck smiled at this…what fun he could have! "That I can do! There are no other parts of your wish?"

She shook her head, then thought…"Well, you must stay inside Hogwarts. I really don't feel like looking for you…should I think of something else to wish."

Puck readily agreed, Hogwarts? Why did that sound familiar? "Not to worry! Puck will be back once the sun greets the new day. That is when this wish comes to an end, and you are once again not happy. Oh, by the by, what name does my new master go by, or shall I just call you mistress?"

She laughed softly, this she might be able to get used to, "Hermione."

He gave her a mock salute an was off, "'Til the morrow, Hermione!" Then much softer to himself, "Now the Puck gets to play!"

After he disappeared, she shook her head, she still hadn't grasped what she had just seen. A faerie! A real life child of Oberon eager to grant her every wish!

What to think of next…able to know all her books by heart? Oh! Maybe having Malfoy's mouth disappear! She laughed to herself, oh what fun she could have this year…better not tell Ron or Harry about this…who knows what those two could come up with…

Ok, next chapter…Puck and all the naughty things he does!


	3. Dinner Time Lap Dances

Yes!! I still love you all!!!!!!!

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

Puck smiled widely as he flew from room to room of the great castle, now remembering where he had heard of it before. That one witch, Morgana, had said that he wasn't something safe to keep around, so before banishing him back to his incorporeal form, asked a friend to take his mask to 'Hogwarts' and make sure it was never found. Puck snorted, some humans really were no fun. 

It wasn't his fault that she was very vague in her wishes. If she had specified which man she wanted to have fall in love with her, he wouldn't have bespelled the entire male population just to make sure. 

He made himself invisible whenever children were walking down the halls, then kept it on, just in case. They all seemed to be English. There were a few other types of children, but they all looked the same in those boring outfits. Perhaps the Mistress Hermione would wish for a better school dress code…but they just might grow on him.

He sighed and settled down onto one of the tables in the Great Hall, looking around again. An entire castle of witches and wizards and they still kept this décor?

Yes…he had been cursed for well over a thousand years and his physical form denied him most of that time, but that didn't mean he didn't know anything about decoration! Quite the contrary, all the children of Oberon were quite stylish even though they preferred to wear garments of a long ago time.

As he accompanied some of his brothers and sisters during their many times of fun, he had to do so from an observers point a view, SO boring. The curse was set up so that he appeared to be whole to his brothers and sisters, but only them. Anyone else couldn't see him at all, especially their father. He was completely intangible, and without his powers…until someone opened that chest.

Access to his body and powers…but a slave until he was done…not the least bit fun at all!

Puck shrugged, then looked over to his right as he saw two of the children, around 12 winters, huddled at one of the tables, hiding something. He flew over to them, now noticing that they had one of those music players! A CD player is he wasn't mistaken, his brother Coyote was rather fond of them last time he had tagged along with him.

From the way the two looked around, he suspected that non-magical items weren't allowed at the school. He shrugged, why would they forbid something that brought fun to them?

He reached through them, and touched it, letting him hear whatever they did. A rather saucy tune! Would you like to come to bed with me tonight? Ah, in the French language. He wondered if the two even knew what they were listening too.

He sighed and left the hall, that got boring rather fast!

What to do…what to do! He knew he was taking it easy on the girl, she never said not to be seen, but he knew that she would be rather happy if he wasn't. He was a sucker for children…anyone under 50 was a child in his mind. 

He left the castle, but not the grounds and flew about a bit before coming across something rather interesting. Human children, flying about on their little broomsticks, something that still made him chuckle a bit, were playing some sort of game. 

He flew to some of the seats and set back to watch, it might be fun to try to figure out the rules as they played! He soon lost track of that thought and just watched them practice. It wasn't a real game, he sighed and stretched, but it still looked like fun.

He flew up to a boy with light brown hair as he waited for his turn, whispering in his ear, _"Your body does the Puck wish to borrow, yield it now, and remember not on the morrow."_

He settled into the poor boy's body and after feeling how he worked, took off, bashing whoever he could.

The boy who he assumed was the captain called out, "Hey, watch it! What are you doing?!"

Puck laughed flying wildly a bit more until one of those pesky balls he had seen flying about whacked him hard in the back. He held on tight, not wanting to reveal his fun to the other children by being able to fly still without his broom…and not wanting to fall down. 

He narrowed his eyes on the ball, watching it head towards one of the other players. The boy in charge was heading his way and he gave back the boy's body, more than happy to see how the child explained himself.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"What was all what about?"

Puck laughed as the child was told to go back inside until he learned to control himself, but sent a little present to one of his pockets for his fun, children liked chocolate, didn't they?

A few minutes later the leader blew a little silver whistle and they all headed back to the castle. Puck followed, knowing that he was going to have to watch a game when it was actually played, and he promised to himself to only watch. The other children weren't at all fun after what he did.

He left them as they headed towards where they got cleaned up he supposed, and started following another group of children as they went to the Great Hall…where a huge feast was being held! 

Hundred of little ones, eating all sorts of delightful things! He went high, looking for his mistress, and finding her talking to two boys across from her. One had red hair, the other black with glasses. Friends he supposed…

He flew down, keeping his presence hidden even from her as he listened in. 

"I can't believe what he did in Potions! Really Hermione, how can you stand sitting so close to him?"

She shrugged, "Intense powers to ignore."

Puck chuckled, whoever inspired such a response from his mistress?

The boy with black hair…and a peculiar scar shook his head, "I really wish you didn't have to deal with him at all, I swear, if he keeps calling you that I'll-"

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "It doesn't bother me anymore, Harry. It's just annoying how uncreative he's been lately."

The boy she called Harry laughed and dove into some sort of pie while the redhead went into a big fantasy of maiming the 'ferret-face'.

Hermione laughed at some of what he said, but mostly just shook her head with a smile. 

Puck smiled as he placed a small charm on her, "Hello, Mistress."

Hermione jumped, "You! What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone for the rest of the night."

Puck smiled, "You are not studying are you? And besides, I'm rather bored. Who's ferret face?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You've been listening in?"

Puck nodded and she sighed, "Well, ferret face is really Draco Malfoy. That's just what Ron likes to call him."

Puck nodded, Ron must be the redhead, "And where is he exactly, would you like for him to actually have the face of a ferret?"

Hermione laughed, then noticed something, "Wait, why can't my friends see you?"

Sure enough, Ron and Harry didn't even notice the faerie sitting at their table, "Well, simple! I made it so that whenever they spoke to you, you answered in a normal way, while you can talk to me and not look like a crazy person.

Hermione nodded, "Well, alright then. That boy over there, the one with the white blond hair, that's Malfoy."

Puck floated up for a bit, then came back down, "Ah, quite the handsome one he is!"

Hermione shrugged, "If you say so, he's quite the ass."

Puck chuckled, "Shall I make him an ass?"

She laughed, "No! no turning anyone into anything!"

He sighed…then got an idea, "Alright, I shall entertain mistress in another way!"

He took the charm off, making it so that she could be actually heard by Harry and Ron, then flew up to the rafters.

Hermione looked up, whose look was followed by a slightly confused Harry and Ron while he said to the crowd of unknowing students:

__

"For the Mistress Hermione is who I wish to entertain, 

I shall have four players perform in song,

Since she wouldn't care for a fiery rain,

To take away any boredom, am I wrong?

So you four there, stand up I say!

And sing to us all, the song I heard this day!"

Harry looked at Hermione as she frowned deeply, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and was about to tell him it was nothing when four Slytherins stood up on their table…and broke into song.

The entire Hall burst into laughter, except all of Slytherin, as they started to perform the new version of _Lady Marmalade_. Complete with saucy movements, gyrations on the food covered table and lap dances for the first years…and sadly, all of them were boys.

After a minute of stunned silence by the teachers, McGonagall and Snape stood up and dragged the still singing boys out of the hall. Dumbledore was laughing as hard as any of the students.

Seamus turned to them, "Did you do that Potter? That was brilliant!"

Harry tried to shake his head, but Seamus was enjoying the idea too much so he left it at that.

Ron said to Hermione over the still present laughter, "What was that all about? And did you see the look on Malfoy's face? It was priceless!"

She smiled, remembering how his face twisted in pure shock and horror as his fellow housemates did what they did. Then she remembered the cause. She looked up at the still laughing Puck and in a covert gesture called him down to her. 

He charmed her again, "Did you not like it, Mistress Hermione?"

Hermione giggled again at the memory, then schooled herself, "What were you thinking! What if Dumbledore discovered you! Do you know how much trouble I would be in!?"

Puck shrugged, looking over at the aged wizard, "He couldn't find me out. I'm a Child of Oberon! The magicks that I do are much different than yours, so your dear Dumbledore could never discover the Puck! My powers are virtually limitless, while you are bound to the laws of men."

Hermione made a mental note to ask about that, "Alright, but I wish for you to not do anything that drastic again, no matter how bored you are! Those boys will be in so much trouble because of you!"

He shook his head, looking mock-hurt, "You think of me in such a way, mistress? I took off my spell the moment they left the hall, and once they get to their destination, another spell I tagged onto those teachers will give them only the most minor of corrections. Besides, I only used it on boys who were in need of punishment one way or another, they were going to get it anyway."

Hermione looked over at the still frowning Draco, why wasn't he affected? He must be getting into all kinds of trouble no one knew about! "Well…alright, just…be discrete will you?"

Puck nodded, knowing he could take that in so many different ways, "That the Puck shall." Then he disappeared with the barest whisper, "I shall leave you for the night, until the morrow."

Hermione shrugged, then quickly finished her dinner before heading back to her dormitory with the boys…hoping to get some much needed studying in and also hoping that Puck behaved himself…

Puck watched her leave, then turned his silvery sights on young Malfoy…he had seen the look she had given him. Annoyance mixed with…he didn't know what…but he decided to add some more things into the mix…

WOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MOOAGE!!!!!!!


	4. Avery?

Hey all!!! I still love you all!! YOU PPL ROCK!!!!!!!

And yeah, I gots me a new HP fic ^-^. 'Tis about what would happen if a 17 y/o trouble making Albus Dumbledore gets unleashed on Hogwarts in Harry's 7th year…much fun!!! 'Tis called "The Sphere of Anubis", and its good!!

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

Hermione stretched as she closed her last textbook and closed her eyes for a moment. She really did love to study, but it would be so much easier if her eyes didn't start to burn after being open for so long…that would a be a good thing to wish for! She took a mental note to ask for that next time Puck popped up.

She put away her books into the bag she had to get for this year and headed into the room she shared with the other girls, getting changed silently before slipping into bed. She cuddled into her pillows and comforter…almost asleep. But still awake enough to feel someone crawling into bed with her. Her eyes popped open wide as she felt the other body getting itself comfy before she rolled onto her back whispering, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Puck rolled over and propped himself on an elbow, "Going to sleep, Mistress, what does it look like?"

She groaned and sat up, wrapping the blankets around her chest, "But why **_here_**?"

Puck shuddered, "It was either here, or with your roommates…and well…I don't think I trust them very much. Human girls are rather bothersome when one tries to sleep."

Hermione arched a brow then flopped back on her pillows, having a bad feeling that the only way to get rid of him would be to wish him away, and she wasn't **_that_** mean, "How so?"

"Well, they either pester you with inane questions like, Who are you? And what are you doing in my bed?" She giggled, which had been his intention, "Or they try to take advantage of your vulnerable sleeping body."

Hermione turned her head to give him a look, then thought about it, "Well…yes, I think you would be safer with me then."

Puck arched a brow, he had only been kidding, "Really? I can stay?"

Hermione giggled, "Did you actually think I would kick you out?"

He shrugged, kind of awkward from how he was lying, "Maybe."

Hermione closed her eyes, trusting him, "As long as you make sure they can't see you in my bed, then there's no problem." She opened one eye a crack, "**_And_** you have to keep your hands to yourself."

Puck almost snorted, "My lady, you wound me! To think I would do such a thing-"

She opened both eyes, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

"Well…I would do no such thing with a child like yourself."

Hermione accepted that as a much more realistic answer and settled in for the night, having a good feeling that her bed was the safest thing in Hogwarts that night.

Puck stayed awake for a bit longer, enchanting the bed so it expanded a few feet so he could have plenty of room to toss and turn like he usually did without making her think he was being…naughty. 

He sighed and folded his arms behind his head as he looked up at the canopy ceiling. After Hermione had left the Great Hall, he realized exactly how discrete he was going to have to be in this place. Sure, he could out magic any one of the mortals here, including Albus Dumbledore, who, he did admit, had immense power, even though much of it was hidden. However, since he and his siblings were forbidden to interfere with the minds of mortals, seriously, he probably wouldn't be allowed to wipe the memories of everyone at Hogwarts, should he be found out. And he was sure Daddy dearest would be most vexed with him if he revealed their kind to the human world. Some people did know, yes, but they could keep a secret.

However…he might not be able to **_erase_** memories, but no one ever said he couldn't **_create_** some. 

With that thought in his head, he fell right asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily. She had such a nice sleep…just a few more minutes…so warm…

She lay, half dead to the world, before her brain started to work again…and she remembered last night. She sat straight up, looking around wildly before sighing in relief, her bed was empty.

She placed a hand to her head…was it all a dream? A Child of Oberon…that was just silly, wasn't it? Who would actually believe that they had found a fey being in a mask!

She smiled, shaking her head at herself, and got dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans, dark blue hoody sweater and a pair of Etnies an American cousin of hers had sent to her for Christmas last year.

She grabbed her robes, which she slipped over her Muggle clothing, and headed for the lavatory. She usually wore her uniform even on the weekends, but she felt like being extremely comfortable since she was going to be in the common room studying after grabbing a muffin or two from the Great Hall. 

She ran a brush through her hair before going to brush her teeth. She shook her head at herself again in the mirror, how silly she was!

As she was heading down the hall for her muffins, she kept hearing giggles from passing girls. She didn't feel uneasy because they didn't seem to be laughing at her…just at something. She stopped a third year Ravenclaw and asked her about what was up. She only giggled some more before saying something about the really cute guy from Gryffindor and running off.

Hermione shrugged, that was odd, why didn't she just say Harry or Ron? She headed directly for the nearest muffin basket when she got there, and was about to leave when she heard giggling again. She turned around to find a few girls from all the houses all crowded around part of a bench, and from the way they were moving, they were around someone. 

She had a very bad feeling that nothing was really a dream…and went to see who it was they were gushing over. She got close enough to hear a few second years say nearly at the same time, "You are so wrong! *giggle* Not all girls are like that!"

Whoever it was laughed as well, "But you are, all girls adore having a man fawn all over them, it makes them seem desirable and loved. Now if I were to…oh, I don't know if you are old enough for this conversation!" 

The girls started laughing again, and one, seeing Hermione waved her over, she was a first year Hufflepuff, "Hey! C'mon, there's room!"

Hermione arched a brow, "What's going on?"

Her mouth dropped open before recovering slightly, "You mean…Oh!" She turned to the group, "I don't think she's met Avery!"

Another girl frowned at Hermione, "How is that possible? They're both in Gryffindor."

Hermione now had a serious brick in her stomach, "What are you talking about?"

The girls parted a bit and a very…very handsome boy stood up and walked towards Hermione, his silvery blue eyes twinkling in intense mischief. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him…when she said discrete, she didn't mean to impersonate a Hogwarts student!

BAD PUCK!!! BAD!!!!! ^-^ 


	5. A stretched wish is still a wish

LORD I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! WHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

She grabbed a hold of 'Avery's' arm and dragged him off a bit, much to the dismay of the girls, "What are you doing!?"

"I am being discrete."

"No you are not! Don't you think it might be noticed that a student no one has ever seen before is walking around the grounds!"

He shook his hair, "You underestimate me Mistress. Everyone, including your dear Dumbledore, believes me to Avery Blackwater. A Welsh boy who is a marvel in his studies…and with the ladies. I happen to be the second best student at Hogwarts, you being the first of course, and I like chocolate pudding."

She blinked, "Chocolate pudding."

He nodded gleefully, "Yes! And hopefully, the nice young girls I've been charming today will be so kind as to whip me up a batch…each."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, and how am I supposed to explain how I know you?"

"Oh, that's simple! We happen to be the best of friends!"

She almost burst out laughing, "What about Ron and Harry?"

"Well…they are quite jealous of my looks and skill with a wand." He giggled at something only he would find funny, "but…since you like me, they are willing to look past that."

She rolled her eyes, "And everyone believes this?"

He nodded, and was about to tell her the rest of his fabrication when he heard from behind him, "Hey! Blackwater!"

Hermione looked over Puck's shoulder and frowned, "And what did you have everyone believe that you did to Malfoy?"

"Oh, only that last year at Christmas I wiped the floor with him because of an insult dealt to the delightful Miss Weasley. Hasn't liked me since, poor chap."

She hid her smile behind her hand as he turned around, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Do you have nothing better to do than hang around girls, especially that mudblood? Seems to me that you're trying to make up for something…are you having 'after-class lessons' from Hagrid?"

Hermione gasped, how dare he accuse Hagrid of such a thing!?

Puck just smiled, "Mudblood is she? Well, if she has muddy blood…then you should have shit-for-brains." He whipped out his wand, leveled it onto Draco from across the hall…and he took off, his cronies not far behind.

Hermione waited for the girls to get sick of gushing about how brave and chivalrous he was for standing up to Hermione like that to ask, "Do you even know how to use that?"

Puck led her off a bit and smiled sheepishly and held it up, "Technically…no, I found it outside. Looks like a wand, doesn't it?"

She nodded with a giggle, "Could you have done what you threatened?"

He nodded, "My powers aren't limited to predetermined laws, Mistress, if I can make a incantation, I can do literally anything."

She slipped her arm through his and forced him to walk with her, she had a few questions, "Now, what do you mean by the differences in our powers?"

"My magic is pure. I was born Fey. I never had a true childhood, I was born Puck, trickster extrordinaire. However, the magic you humans have is in your very blood. It was a gift a millennia ago to a specific group of people who served my Father under a different name. The power doesn't diminish over time, but you must have a minimum of their blood to become a witch or wizard. Muggles, as you call them, are just people who's magic isn't strong enough to manifest itself. Your parents, for instance. The only way for them to have had a witch for a daughter was if they were both short of having powers themselves."

Hermione nodded, that would certainly freak out her parents, she couldn't wait to tell them! "And is that it? The reason our powers aren't like yours is because ours were a gift?"

He nodded, smiling to someone as they passed them in the corridor, "Yes. He gave you certain powers, like the ability to make things float or even death curses, but you have to channel it, you have to use your wand for your powers to be the least bit useful, my magic is what I am, so no channeling is necessary."

"You mean…your father gave us **_that_** curse?"

He nodded, knowing what she meant, "Yes, he did, I told him not to, being around humans a lot you tend to know quite a bit about them, but he did it anyway. But, he did regret it."

"How's that?"

"Whenever a wizard or witch gets taught it, they learn that the magic they use is derived from Avalon and my Father, so, they challenge him, thinking that their new little spell would vanquish him and make them rightful ruler. But…he **_made_** that curse, or, I should say, he made that curse from my brother Anubis, so it's a very stupid idea, but that didn't stop people from challenging him, it's been quite a while, however, since anyone believed it. My father isn't too fond of humans and went to great lengths so that all we were remembered as were figments of an ancient imagination."

"How did he make a curse from someone? And is that who I think it is?"

He nodded, "Yes, he got worshipped quite a bit in Egypt, went straight to his head I'll have you know. And he gave all of us our power at birth, or creation really. He used the power that he had given Anubis to make the specific magic that the curse acts upon. So, only my Father and my brother are fully immune to it, it just gives the rest of us a bit of a tingle though."

She shook her head, realizing really how powerful he must be if that curse only gave him a **_tingle_** of all things, "Well…how are things to be between us? Am I supposed to treat you like my dear friend or the little bother that you are?"

He shot her a mock-hurt look, "You may treat me however you like, Mistress. If you choose to treat me like a little bother, it will become apparent that we have a love hate relationship, not a big deal."

She shrugged, "I've never had one of those, always wondered what they'd be like. My mum would tell me how it was when she met my dad, it was just like that, I always used to wish I had a boy who got on my nerves make me love him, you know?"

She missed the bright light in his eyes as he got a perfect idea, but only smiled at her when she looked at him…well, looked down, he hadn't made himself any taller, the girls seemed to like the idea of a…how did that one girl put it….travel size hottie or the like? He had gotten rid of the pointed ears and long hair, settling on a nice thick head of hair (think Jonathon Taylor Thomas in **_Man of the House_**, lol).

"Yes…that does sound nice…didn't you have something to do today m'lady?"

She looked at him, slightly confused, then noticed they were back at the portrait, "Oh yes! My studying! Oh, Puck…"

He arched a brow at that tone, "Yes?"

"I wish my eyes didn't burn at night after being open for so long because of studying."

He nodded, his eyes flashing a glowing white for a second, "It is done, Mistress, and may I presume you wish to be alone for your studies?"

She nodded with a smile, this really isn't as bad as she thought it would be, "Yes, I would, thank you Puck, I'll see you at lunch then?"

He nodded, and she slipped into the Gryffindor tower before he let out a groan and rolled his eyes almost out of his head, eyes burning? The girl wasn't using him anywhere near to his full potential!

However…there is the lovely little matter of the wish she had unknowingly made during their walk…seems he was on the right track after all…

What did she wish? Feel free to back track if you missed it…here's a clue though….mummy and daddy…..but what could he have in mind with that vague….vague…..wish……hehe


	6. Morning!

Yes……I know…….kill me now and get it over with…….*flinches*………

Or. I could get on with the severely delayed story……..yeah……

****

The Mask of Puck

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!

Puck looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and pondered…very, very interesting things are becoming evident at this school. And he did not mean just with the Mistress. He had gone into hiding for the rest of the day to plan the Mistress' 'wish', amused when his newly acquired fans sought him out, but far, far more disturbed by what he had overheard when he had been playing in Dumbledore's rooms, that phoenix was such a delightful fellow. 

Apparently, there was a great danger in their world. Something that she never mentioned to him, didn't she know he could take care of the bugger with just a flick of his wrist? Damn Father for not letting him act on his own free will when it came to the lives of mortals! Or mortality really…saving a life was one thing, but to take one? 

While Oberon was rather…shady on that part himself, he never would permit Puck to take care of the man himself without the Mistress wishing him to. And of course, there was the stipulation that if he suggested a wish himself that involved others to the degree, that it would never, ever be granted…sometimes he was a bit **_too_** thorough with his commands…

He sat up from his prone position on one of the tables…Hufflepuff if he recalled correctly, and flipped his long hair over his shoulder. He had been dawdling long enough. If the Mistress didn't want the Puck to assist in so grave a matter, it wasn't really his place to force himself on them now was it?

Now to get her truly happy so he could be on his way…maybe Father would reward him for news of such a danger to the human world, which he would never acknowledge, was tied strongly to their own…to Avalon…

He spent another half-hour getting the preparations underway. What to do, what they should wear, the location…such things were really a matter of detail. He stared down at the silver-gilt head as it turned away from him in slumber, sometimes it was good to be Puck…and very entertaining!

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, cuddling her face more deeply into her pillow. She woke up before the alarm was to go off again, two minutes before to be exact. She went to toss the blankets off of her to help her wake up faster, then noticed that the little letter next to the bright red numbers was an S…not an M. She grinned and cuddled deep into the covers after reaching over and shutting off the alarm. Sometimes the very existence of Sunday was completely lost on her. 

She smiled into her pillow, the blankets seemed warmer. Maybe Lavender had gotten up in the middle of the night and had cast a warming spell on her. She had been waking up chilled a few times in the last few weeks from kicking off her blankets in the middle of the night…how thoughtful of her if that was the case. 

She went to flip over to her other side…but she was stuck. She opened her eyes again, her sleep-clouded eyes taking in a confused look at what hindered her movements…white…something….arm…..oh, Lavender must have crawled into her bed after getting up on accident silly girl. She barely took notice of the rather…masculine looking hand that was lying limp on the bedspread next to her before her eyes slid closed again. 

It wasn't until she felt the other occupant shift against her back that she noticed that they were equipped with well….something Lavender wasn't…. 

Her eyes popped open, her body going still as she slowly…ever so slowly looked over her left shoulder…to look the King of all Gits himself slumbering peacefully away next to her. She swallowed and turned her face back to her pillow, her breath coming in short bursts…Malfoy? Draco? In her bed?!

She very carefully moved out from under his arm that had apparently served to keep her close during the night and slid to the far side of the bed, now noticing that the little bastard had not only snuck into her room **_and_** her bed, but had somehow made off with all her clothing without her knowing!

She stifled a scream of outrage barely and gingerly lifted the covers before clapping her other hand over her mouth, the little sneak was naked as well! She was getting her lungs ready for a rather unpleasant wake-up call for him, when a certain silvery haired being popped his head in with the most pleased look on his face, "And how are we this morning, Mistress?"

Hermione looked to Punk in shock, making sure the blanket was pulled up enough to keep her quite decent, the to Draco then Puck again. He grinned at her, "Mistress?"

"How. Dare. You. Put. That. Little. Bastard. _In_. **_My_**. **_BED_**!"

Puck stared at her for a moment before something seemed to slide behind his eyes, but he only smiled, "It is as you wanted, a beginning to the most glorious love/hate relationship of all time! You two did look rather charming all cozy as were just before."

Her lungs seemed to freeze, then work in overdrive, "Why would I want **_Malfoy_** of all people to fall in love with! I'm quite pleased with only hating him!"

Puck waved his hand at her in dismissal, "It is not my fault you are not careful what you wish for, Mistress Hermione. Just be glad I gave you a good half-hour before the castle is in full bustle to fix this…if you wish, or you can keep him here and no one would even notice he was here…but he will of course. In fact," His eyes grew dark from some reason…not from anger, but from something like concern, which alarmed her even more, "no, he will remain her with you until he awakens. Until when you wish to see me again for a true wish that will be worthy of my talents, I shall be as Avery, and as Avery I cannot perform magicks of any kind other than what I would have to, to keep my façade from being discovered, so I suggest you find a good for me soon. Until then…Mistress."

Hermione blinked at the space he had just been, her mind whirling with everything he had said. Worthy of his talents? And that look in his eyes…it was unnerving, like he knew something she didn't and couldn't tell her even if she wanted to know…she had seen that look on Harry before…

All thoughts were banished of the pint-sized trickster as the other occupant in her bed started to stir…..

Ok……you hate me……..let's not make my death painful…….please?


	7. I hate this new formatting

Sorry!! -;;;;;;;;;;; um…kill me later….ok?

x

x

**The Mask of Puck**

**By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Hermione tried to keep her breath nice and even so Draco wouldn't have any reason to be awoken, but her heart kept knocking against her chest. Draco Malfoy, naked, in her bed, _cuddling _her…it was too horrid to be true! Her breath caught in her chest as she watched him mumble and turn on his side so his back was facing her, then couldn't help but take in the expanse of exposed muscular male flesh…Quidditch was doing him lots of good….WHAT WAS SHE SAYING?! Shaking her head violently, she tried to physically expel the traitorous thoughts running amok in her head. Draco Malfoy was her enemy, her most hated of people, it didn't matter that when he tossed his arm above his head as he turned to lay on his back, as he was at that moment, that muscle and skin rippled with the movement…nope, didn't matter a'tall.

The sheet offered a smidge of resistance as she tugged it up to cover her breasts a bit more, but Hermione didn't care, this was one situation where _she _would be the one in control and have the upper hand, not Malfoy. He was already starting to wake up, she could tell by the way his eye lids were beginning to flutter, and she was fully prepared to turn the tables on him. She reached out of the sanctuary of the bed drapery to grab her wand and cast a simple silencing charm around the bed, just in case, and turned just in time to see those gray-blue eyes crack open to look up at her and her breath caught in her throat, but they slid closed again. She was had just let out a sigh of relief when Draco's eyes popped open again and he bolted upright in the bed, looking at her in complete shock, thankfully the sheet had fallen in the best way to shield certain…parts. Swallowing hard, Hermione waited for the eruption to come…and she wasn't disappointed.

"What the sodding hell is going on, Granger?!" He looked down at his lap as if he just realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and grabbed a pillow, placing it over his lap.

At any other time she might have laughed at his apparent modesty, but thankfully she knew better, "What does it look like, Malfoy, you're naked and in my bed."

He frowned at her, scrambling back so they were as far apart as he could get them, "Obviously! And why the hell aren't you wearing anything either?!"

She really couldn't help herself, "What, never been in bed with a naked girl before?"

He had the grace to flush slightly, but still sneered all the same, "Of course I have, you twit, but…what the hell is going on? How the hell did you get me in here?"

Shrugging, she adjusted the blanket against her chest. "I didn't bring you in here…I'm guessing someone's playing a rather childish prank of the two of us." Might as well tell him part of the truth….

"Well, whatever this is, I don't appreciate it." He leaned back to peek through the curtains…the abruptly pulled back, "Ok, now I really don't appreciate this."

Hermione peeked out as well, but everything looked normal in her room, "Appreciate what?"

"I'm in your bed, completely nude, and I'm surrounded by a bunch of sleeping Gryffindors…I think that about covers it." He ran both hands through his hair, "How am I supposed to get out of here without being seen?"

Sighing, she reached out of the drapes and fumbled around for her wand again…but all she came back with was a folded piece of paper, with the words, "I don't think so, dear heart, no easy way out for you." She crumbled it up with a groan, "You, you…!"

Arching a brow, and careful of his pillow, he reached over and snagged the paper, reading it quickly, "I get it now…that annoying Blackwater and you had a little tiff, and this is his way of getting back at you…right?" He grinned suddenly, "Having trouble in paradise are we?"

That just made her roll her eyes, "If I were to be dating P-, er, Avery, and we had a fight, why would he put a naked, attractive boy in my bed? That makes absolutely no sense."

He shrugged, "Nothing that little troll does makes any sense…wait a minute…attractive?" He smiled way too widely, enjoying the blush that creeped across her face, "Ogling my sleeping body were you?"

"No! I just…dammit, stop trying to embarrass me and start thinking of ways to get you out of here without me looking like a slut!"

He opened his mouth to respond…and got a pillow to the face.

x

x

x

Puck walked down the halls, still slightly unused to the way his robes billowed around him when he moved at a certain speed and entered the Great Hall. He sat down and a meal appeared in front of him…now this he could get used to! He dug in with gusto, fully enjoying the spiced potatoes and fluffy eggs, when he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder and jumped, how in the name of Avalon did that old man creep up on him?!

"Why, good morning, Professor Dumbledore, I trust you slept well."

Nodding, he placed a gnarled hand of Puck's shoulder, "Very well, young Blackwater, I see you're getting an early start on the day…" He gave him an odd, assessing look.

He smiled up at the ancient wizard, was he on to him? No…that was impossible, "Yes, sir, I have plenty of studying to do for the next Potions exam, so I'm getting ready for classes early so I can head to the library right quick." He was tempted to gag, were teachers really fooled with such sickening brown nosing?

Apparently not…"Just be on your best behavior, young Blackwater, we wouldn't want any trickery about, now would we? Good day."

"Good day, Professor…." Hmm…there was more to the old man than he first thought. He popped a grape in his mouth as he watched him walk out and smiled, there was much more to this castle and its inhabitants…much more….

Speaking of inhabitants…he wondered how his mistress was doing…did the aphrodisiac kick in yet? Hmm…maybe a few more minutes….

x

x

x

Um….please don't hurt me!!!! major flinching… maybe I should just go crawl in a hole….


	8. I'm sorry

…..I'm sorry and I know you hate me. It's just…I had a bit of a hard time figuring out how to do this scene, and add to that finals, and midterms, and getting my license….i'll shut up now, here you guys go.

**The Mask of Puck  
.  
**

By: ME!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOUR DOUBTFUL EYES!!!!! MEEEE!!!!!!!  
.  
.

"So…how exactly do you plan on getting us out of here?"

Hermione shifted the blanket slightly, it was getting slightly warm for some reason, "I don't know yet, Avery has my wand…and no one is going to be awake for about an hour, couldn't you just grab the sheet and slip out?"

"So your portrait can tell anyone who passes by who she let out before everyone was awake? I don't bloody well think so!"

"Well, you come up with an idea! You can't stay here all day."

"D'you think I haven't been thinking? Can you imagine the trouble I would get into if Dumbledore found out I was found in your _bed_? He'd probably try to get me expelled." He rested his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes, "I really didn't want to spend my Sunday like this, I was going to-Hermione?"

The warmth had intensified, making her face flushed and her eyes glossy, "Oh…I don't feel so well…." She slumped to the side, fortunately taking the blanket with her.

"Oh, bloody hell…." Draco hesitated before leaning over and pushing her shoulder, "Granger? Are…are you ok?"

"I don't know…" Her eyes slitted open, her mouth curving into a slight smile, "I think I feel…wonderful…." She reached out and traced a hand down his chest, making him go still in shock, "You feel wonderful as well. And I was ogling your sleeping body earlier, naughty of me, wasn't it?" Giggling, Hermione rolled onto her back, looking up at him with dazed, but heated eyes.

"Shit…Avery must have drugged us." He fumbled around for his wand to find out just what, then realized that he didn't have it, "Oh hell."

Hermione raised her hands above her head, stretching out…and Draco couldn't help but follow the motion with his eyes even as he scooted away, "Drugged? But I feel fantastic, amazing even. But I bet you could make me feel even better, couldn't you?" She started to sit up, and Draco averted his eyes, "Dear god, **_Hermione_**!"

"Oh yes, do say my name like that…lower though, and drag out the last syllable…**_Hermioneee_**…." He felt her moving on the bed…getting closer….

"Ok, now stop that!" He kept his eyes closed, then held out a hand to ward her off, "Hermione, you've probably been given an agent that lowers your inhibitions. It hasn't affected me I don't think because of the lesson we had yesterday, you didn't actually drink the works-all counter-potion we learned in Snape's class, did you? We're obviously supposed to be all over each other right now, but since it can't affect me we must try-" He felt her grab his hand and try to direct it to a…strategic place. "**_HERMIONE_**!"

"I told you, draw out the last syllable, **_Hermioneee_**-"

Growling, he knocked her hand away and opened his eyes, then pushed her down on the bed, taking care to not have any parts of their bodies touch without blanket between them, "Now, behave. We're going to sit like this until you snap out of whatever was done to you, understand?" He held her hands in one wrist and tugged up the blanket over her breasts…he did look though, so when she immediately started to writhe beneath him, he had to grit his teeth, "You're not making this very easy, Granger."

"I don't want this easy, I want this **_hard_**." She looked up at him through her lashes, "I always imagined what it would be like to be pinned to the bed…."

"Dear, god…will you just be quiet?" He squeezed his eyes shut, maybe the agent hadn't been completely worked out of his system, "Just stop talking."

"But I like to talk. Have you ever talked dirty to someone, Draco? I love your name you know, it's so strong…_Draaaaco_…."

He bit back a groan as she moved beneath him again and clamped one hand over her mouth, the other still holding onto her wrists, "**_Stop_**."

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes getting slightly more glossy as she tried to speak, and he held her like that for who knows how long, he heard the other girls getting up, doing their morning routines before going off in giggles. He opened his eyes again, only to find her looking up at him with that same look…but it seemed like there was more of her behind her eyes, "Hermione?" Draco moved his hand from her mouth.

She moved her jaw slightly to get rid of the stiffness before looking up at him as the last of the glossiness was wiped from her eyes, "My god, what did I do?"

"Nothing, you-"

"Get off of me."

He complied very quickly, moving to the far side of the bed, "You didn't do anything, I-"

Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, "Stay here, I'll be back." She gave him a look laced with anger and humiliation, "Stay here."

"Granger, you-"

She didn't let him explain, but slipped out of bed, dressing in record time, and found her way into the great hall where Avery was holding 'court', amusing some of the younger students with silly tales.

"Avery, I need to speak with you."

Puck waved a hand, completely forgetting what bit of mischief he had done, "In a moment my dear, now, as I was saying, children-"

"I. Need. To. Speak. With. You. **_NOW_**!"

The last word was screamed, and Puck jumped, turning around to look at her with wide, surprised eyes, "Oh, dearest, I-"

"No, don't you dare try to apologize, you just get up there and **_FIX THIS_**!" She started to breathe raggedly before turning on her heel and storming out of the hall, to Avalon knew where.

Puck swallowed hard as a haze of anger rolled over his eyes…he had given that boy a gift of immeasurable value, and he dared to mistreat a gift from Puck? Oh…that boy will pay.  
.  
.  
,

Draco rubbed the back of his head as he waited for something to happen, anything. Being naked all by yourself in a place where being naked wasn't a good idea was very nerve racking. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, going still when he thought he heard something.

He called out in a soft voice, "Granger?"

"No…not my dearest." 'Avery' stuck his head through the bed curtains, "You arrogant, spoiled child."

Draco could do nothing but blink, "What?"

"I gave you the chance to have the love of a life time, and what do you do? You abuse the poor girl!" He started to crawl onto the bed, and his image started to shift, like water, then became normal, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing! What did you try to do to _us_!?"

"You…you were supposed to make her happy. Why didn't you make her happy!"

Draco grit his teeth and glared at the smaller boy, "What was I supposed to do, rape her? Oh, she was willing enough, but the little spell you put on us didn't work on me, Blackwater."

Puck sat back on his heels, running a hand over his face, "Then why was she so upset? Why did she look like someone had ripped the soul from her eyes?"

Frowning from what he said, Draco adjusted the pillow on his lap, "She was drugged and made into what was a very tempting sex kitten by you, Blackwater. Did you really think she wouldn't be humiliated after that?"

He sighed and hung his head, "I suppose it wasn't the best course of action…but it seemed like it would work at the time…oh why can't she just be happy?"

"Oh I don't know, with a friend like you around who puts her in bed with a naked man and drugs her, how could she be _un_happy?"

Nodding, Puck scooted off the bed, "I guess it was a bit hasty…who knew the girl would be such a…a prude. Well, I guess that means I'll have to be a bit more sneaky about this, won't I?

"Sneaky about what?"

"Oh, nothing. By the by, your clothing is out here and the fat lady wont remember you leaving, I've arranged it all, you can be on your way. But…you promise you didn't touch her?"

"Except to keep her from molesting me, no I didn't." He slipped out of bed, quickly dressing, "Why?"

"No reason…interesting though…."

"What's interesting-Blackwater?" Draco looked around, moving around the bed but no, he was nowhere to be found. "Queer little bastard…." He rushed out of the room, determined to get back to his dormitory.

Puck floated down through the ground, a thoughtful expression on his face. Yes, it was hasty of him to do that to mistress, he really should make up for that…but that boy…maybe he wasn't such a lost cause. Useful, yes…useful he could be….

.  
.  
Ok, I'm... ((hides more))


	9. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
